1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to housings for collar-mounted pet accessories such as collar-mounted bark control devices, containment fence receivers, remote trainers, pet locators, and the like. More specifically, the present invention is related to a collar-mounted housing having an associated collar mounting system which includes a brake mechanism which maintains the position of the housing at a desired location along the length of the collar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collar-mounted pet accessories such as collar-mounted bark control devices, containment fence receivers, remote trainers, pet locators, and the like, are well known. Certain collar mounted accessories are mounted on a collar by inserting one or more electrodes, probes, or mechanical fasteners through holes in the collar and securing the accessory in place, typically by threading a nut onto the electrodes, probes or mechanical fasteners, as is the case with respect to the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,180,013 and 6,047,664. As a consequence of the electrodes, probes, and/or mechanical fasteners being received through the collar, the pet accessory is held at a desired location along the length of the collar. However, such collar mounting systems require that holes be made in the collar, and other systems, such as the one used with the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,054 require specially constructed collars to accommodate the housing. Certain collar-mounted pet accessories utilize loops or openings through which the collar is threaded to secure the accessory on the collar, thereby allowing the use of a conventional collar to support the housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,233 discloses a pet accessory that utilizes loops through which a collar is threaded. Whereas such loop mechanisms serve to secure the pet accessory to the collar, the accessory generally is allowed to move along the length of the collar. Although this may not be problematic with respect to certain collar-mounted pet accessories, it is desirable that certain pet accessories be maintained at a fixed location along the length of the associated collar. For example, certain bark control devices utilize vibration monitors to detect barking, and it is desirable that the vibration probe(s) of the vibration monitor be directly in contact with the throat of the dog proximate the vocal cords. Therefore, it is desirable that the bark control device remain at a fixed location along the length of the collar on which it is mounted. Similarly, collar mounted receivers for containment fences typically have stimulus delivery systems which selectively deliver corrective stimuli to a dog, and it is generally desirable that the receiver be positioned proximate the lower portion of the dogs neck when the stimulus is delivered. Accordingly, it is desirable that the collar-mounted receiver be maintained at a fixed location along the length of the collar such that the desired position of the receiver relative to the dog can more consistently be maintained.